True Love
by mphs95
Summary: Alan and Monica argue about Rick Webber, but Alan finds out about a future without Monica. Can he make it up to her in time? Takes place Summer 2002. GRAPHIC AND HOT!
1. Chapter 1 - The Fight

**June 2002**

It is the night after the informal gathering of doctors from Mercy and GH at Luke's. Alan and Monica have argued non-stop about Rick Webber and Rae Cummings. As usual, tensions are heated as they yell in their bedroom while getting ready for bed.

"You shameless hussy! So when you are going to meet up with my rival and cheat on me again!" Alan yelled as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'm not going to cheat on you, you stubborn buffoon! You're just projecting all your guilt from Rae onto me. I'm surprised you didn't call her last night at Luke's and meet up with her at the Port Charles Hotel. Is that why you called Skye to the party? As a decoy?" Monica yelled by the bathroom, wearing only a slip.

"Don't change the subject, Lady!" Alan fought to quash his increasing need to take his wife into his arms, rip every thread of her slip off, and make love to her right there on the floor. "You locked onto your old lover, IN PUBLIC, like a heat seeking missile. I'm surprised you didn't take him right there!"

"You are being childish and a self righteous asshole! It's okay for you to gush over your old lover and throw her in my face but I talk to one, god forbid have a laugh with him in your presence, I'm cheating!" Monica was also feeling stirrings of passion, but her anger was overriding her lust.

"Not just any old lover! Rick Webber! He was sniffing around you like a tomcat and you were encouraging it, you slut!"

Monica's temper boiled while she was removing her slip. She continued to yell at Alan standing naked. "You son of a bitch! Hasn't it occurred to you that if I wanted Rick Webber, I could have had him years ago instead of staying married to you?" Monica grabbed her robe. "I'm taking a shower. I'm sick of the hot air!"

Alan stormed over to the door as Monica entered the bathroom. He got to it as she slammed the door. "DON'T YOU DARE SLAM THIS DOOR IN MY FACE!" He moved to open it and discovered it locked. "MONICA, UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"

"GO TO HELL, ALAN!" Suddenly, Monica's beeper went off. After a moment, Monica opened the door. She pushed Alan out of the way and checked the number.

"Rick Webber calling for a tryst?" Alan said snarkily

"No, you jackass, it's the hospital" Monica replied in an equally snarkily voice as she dialed the hospital. "Hello, this is Dr. Quartermaine…..uh huh…..all right, I'll be right there"

She hung up the phone and headed for her closet and hurriedly changed back into the clothes she was wearing earlier. "That was the hospital. One of my patients came in with a possible ventricular aneurysm. I need to operate"

"Yeah, right. I bet you're going to meet up with Webber at some point. Is he going to spring for the Port Charles Hotel? Or is he the same cheap bastard who goes for the waterfront?"

Monica closed her eyes to calm herself down. "Alan, I don't need your insane jealousy right now. My patient is more important than your ego. Why don't you call Rae and whine about big, bad me while crying on her shoulder and any other parts of her sagging body she offers you!" Monica retorted before she walked out and slammed the door.

Alan walked over to the mantle. He stood by holding his arms outwardly while bending his head down. His anger was too much as he slid all the contents of the mantle onto the floor in a loud crash. No one was home to be woken up by the disturbance.

A few minutes later, after he calmed down, Alan walked over to the bed. He climbed in, got under the blankets, turned off the lights and laid there in the dark, prayed for the sleep he feared wouldn't come that night.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Vigil

Alan was woke up by the phone ringing. "Hello?" he answered

"Alan, it's Bobbie. You need to get down to GH. Monica's been in a horrible accident"

Alan's anger turned to fear and dread. "Dear God, I'm on my way"

He hung up the phone, hurriedly changed and ran out the bedroom door. A minute later, his car raced out of the Quartermaine garage and down the long driveway towards Harborview Road and Port Charles.

Alan ran into the ER at GH and searched frantically until he saw Bobbie and Tony. "Bobbie, Tony, where's Monica? Where's my wife?" He cried

Tony took his friend's arm. "Alan, come with me, we need to talk"

Alan felt fear encase itself into his gut, making him nauseated. "No, Tony. I want to see Monica"

Tony was persistent. "There are some things you need to know first, Alan"

"No, I want to see my wife. I want to see her now, dammit!"

Tony knew better than to argue with his friend. He looked over at Bobbie, who walked over to the twosome. "Okay, Alan, we're going to see Monica"

A few minutes later, the three got to ICU. Bobbie and Tony stayed outside while Alan entered her room. Monica was in a room similar to Jason's after his accident many years earlier. He sat down beside his wife's bed.

Monica had a brachial tube inserted into her throat. Alan cried at all the bruises on her face and body. Both of her eyes were bruised and she was white as a sheet. The only noise in the room was from the ventilator and the noise from the machines Monica was hooked up to.

A few minutes later, Bobbie and Tony entered the room. "Tony, what's Monica's prognosis?" Alan asked

"I'm sorry, Alan. The other car broadsided her directly. She has massive internal injuries and head trauma"

Tony was talking to Alan, but the words were a blur as he found himself unable to comprehend the reality he was facing. Alan couldn't make himself hear the truth. "But you can operate, Tony!"

Tony put both his hands on Alan's arms. "Alan, Monica has no brain activity. The only things keeping her alive right now are the machines"

Alan flipped out. "NO! NOOOOO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! SAVE HER! YOU'RE A NEUROLOGIST! SAVE MY WIFE!"

Tony moved Alan to the monitors. "Alan, look! There is no activity! She's gone, Alan. The only thing keeping her alive right now are those machines, and you know it"

Bobbie walked up to Alan and put her hand on his shoulder, unsuccessfully holding back tears. "Alan, there's nothing we can do. She wouldn't want to live this way"

Alan felt himself grow cold. "I need to be with my wife, please"

Bobbie and Tony turned to each other. "Sure, Alan" Tony said as he escorted Bobbie out of the room.

Alan took Monica's hand and began to speak to her. "Woman, you sure know how to make yourself get noticed"

He felt tears come down his eyes and couldn't hold them back anymore. "God, Monica, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I wish I could take them back. I don't want our last words to be ones of anger. Rick Webber always brought out the worst in me. When I saw you flirt with him, it brought back all my insecurities. I got so angry when you spoke about Rae, I mean it cut to the bone. You know what, though?"

Alan inhaled before he continued, ignorant of the machines' steady beat. "You were right. I was a self-righteous asshole. I put her above you, and I never should have. I took you for granted, Darling"

Bobbie and Tony watched Alan for several minutes through the observation window. After a while, Alan got up and slowly walked out. He held out his hand to Tony, who wordlessly handed Alan the clipboard. Alan read it, then signed it. Bobbie went into the room, followed by Alan. She held back tears as she turned off the machines, then left Alan to be alone with Monica.

Alan sat down again, took Monica's hand, and gently kissed it. "I love you, Lady, and I always will" A few moments later, the loud beep of the heart monitor blipped to a steady line as Monica died peacefully. Alan moved into Monica's bed and broke down as he held his wife for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Resolution

Alan woke with a start in a cold sweat. He looked at the digital clock, which read 2:30 am. After recovering his faculties, he looked over to the other side of the bed and saw its emptiness. Suddenly, Monica's cell phone rang. Alan moved to see who was calling. After it went into voice mail, he * 69'd the number.

"Hello?" Rick answered

Alan hung up the phone with anger burning through him. His eyes turned to a coal black as he got out of bed and got dressed. "Monica, you slut! You're going to meet up with him at GH? I don't think so"

Alan grabbed his keys and walked out the door, determined to settle things once and for all.

**MONICA'S OFFICE - 20 MINUTES LATER**

Alan walked calmly over to Monica's office on the 10th floor. Being the middle of the night, the floor was almost deserted. When he got closer, he heard yelling coming from her office.

"Damn it, Rick! No means no!"

"But you danced with me at Luke's? Didn't you feel the chemistry?"

"No, Rick, I didn't. I was very glad to see you, seeing that we hadn't seen each other in years. Frankly, I was too pissed off at Alan to see that I gave you mixed signals, and for the final time, I'm sorry. Now, we can either continue our association in a professional manner, or none at all"

"You don't mean it, Monica"

"Rick, let go of me!"

Alan heard his wife yell and ran to her aid. Before he could, he heard an "Ooommmph", then saw Rick flying out of her office backwards and slam into the wall. As he got closer he saw Rick's lip was split and swelled. Remaining out of sight, he saw Monica come out of her office. Her lab coat was askew and her skirt was slid up on one side to the point where one could see the edge of her thigh high stocking.

"If you ever lay a hand on me again, Rick Webber, you won't have to worry about Alan, because I'll drop a roof on your head myself! Now get out of here before I call Security!"

Monica stormed back into her office and slammed the door shut. Rick slowly edged himself up, holding his groin with one hand and his lip with the other. Alan walked up to Rick, who was bent over and didn't notice. "Hey Webber"

When Rick looked up, before he could react, Alan gutted him in the solar plexus. "That's from me. Now get out of here!"

When Rick slithered away in pain, Alan walked to Monica's door. He hesitated for a moment, then opened it gently.

Monica was sitting on her desk, holding a picture and crying as she talked to it. "I can't believe I actually flirted with Rick Webber. What was I thinking? As angry as you make me, you pompous, arrogant, stubborn idiot, I love you and I always will."

Alan felt an incredible love for his wife at that moment and felt like a clod for thinking she would go back to Rick Webber and for his treatment of her when Rae was in town. He then remembered his dream and how it scared the hell out of him as his cold sweat returned. Regaining his faculties with his tail between his legs, he gently knocked.

Monica looked up and saw her husband. Her frail vulnerability disintegrated as her defenses came up full blast. "What the hell are you doing here?" Monica yelled as she charged him with tear stained eyes, spoiling for a fight.

Alan held his arms up. "I came here to surrender"

Monica stopped, stunned. "You what?"

Alan put his hands on her arms and gave her a look of genuine sorrow. "My darling, I didn't realize tonight how I took you for granted where Rae was concerned. I never considered your feelings, and I'm sorry. If I lost you, I couldn't go on"

Monica was stunned, but feeling contrite because she knew the conflict was not one-sided. "I'm sorry I was flirting with Rick at Luke's"

Alan's anger washed over him before he could stop it. "So you were flirting with him!"

Monica couldn't help herself. "Well, it got your damn attention, didn't it? It kept you from drooling over Rae"

"You've always had my attention, Monica! You didn't have to paw your old lover to get it!"

Monica advanced, her ire up. "Apparently I did, because yours was so far up Rae's ass!"

Alan also advanced. "You have no room to talk. I'm surprised your hand wasn't on Rick's at Luke's! They were practically everywhere else!"

The Quartermaines were both by now in front of Monica's desk. "You're just pissed off because my hands weren't on your ass, Alan Quartermaine!" Monica bellowed

"Damn right, Lady!"

Suddenly, they came together as the spark ignited by the argument exploded. In a sweeping motion, Alan knocked everything off of Monica's desk, picked her up and laid her on it. He laid on top of her and began an assault on her lips as she clung to him for dear life. A few minutes later, he ripped Monica's blouse and slip open, revealing her neck and torso area. He hungrily kissed her neck and shoulders while Monica ripped his shirt open, helped him out of it, and threw it on the floor. When he made his way to her breasts, he feasted while she had her hands in his hair and all over his body. Unable to contain herself, her hands found their way to his trousers and belt. She quickly opened his belt, unzipped his zipper, and found her way to her destination, which was greeted by Alan's deep inhalation and shudders.

"Oh, god, Monica! God! Oh God!" Alan moaned. He couldn't contain himself anymore as his lips drifted to her lower abdomen as his right hand went up her skirt while the left pushed the skirt up to her waist. He removed the barrier and found his final destination with his right hand while his lips continued to explore her silky skin. Monica greeted his actions with a moan and squirming as her senses were assaulted with intense pleasure from her husband's machinations.

Seconds later, Rick Webber opened the office door. "Monica, I just want to apologize for -"

Alan and Monica looked at the interruption with cold distain, forgetting their modesty. "Do you mind?" Alan said coldly.

Stunned, Rick backed out the door. As he moved to shut it behind him, Alan yelled "Lock it behind you!" as Monica laughed.

After the click on the door, Alan and Monica returned to their activities with vigor. "Alan, now! I want you right now!" Monica moaned as she kissed and bit his neck at the same time.

Alan's pants didn't make it past his ankles as he continued to devour his wife.

After a few moments, he was as eager as Monica to go for the prize. Their bodies came together on Monica's desk as Alan became one with Monica. The movement from the rhythm of their bodies became stronger as both strive for the ultimate goal. Monica clawed Alan's back from sheer excitement, which only made Alan more excited.

After several minutes, each couldn't contain themselves any longer as their interlude came to a denoument of an ultimate explosion on both sides at the same time. When it was over, Alan collapsed on his wife for a few moments, both reluctant to end the closeness. After a few moments, Monica started laughing. Alan lifted his head. "Darling, what's so funny?"

"Alan, you didn't even get my skirt off. You haven't been like that in years"

Alan began laughing at that moment. "What can I say, Monica? You bring out the best in me"

"And the worst"

Both laughed. "That is certainly true, my darling" Alan said as he continued to deeply gaze into the green eyes of his wife, mesmerized by their beauty.

Monica sensed something was off. He was looking at her like he was memorizing her face. "Alan, is there something wrong?"

Alan continued to look at Monica. He'd tell her about the dream, but now wasn't the time. "No, Monica. I'm just realizing what I have and I don't want to ever forget about it"

Monica caressed her husband's face as tears came to her eyes. "Me, neither, Alan. I love you. There will be another for me"

Alan smiled. "I love you, too Monica. No one else compares to you" He moved to kiss her as they came together again, knowing in their hearts that they would be true to each other for all their days.


End file.
